Forgotten Love
by sasukerox
Summary: While Edward goes hunting, Bella gets hit by a car. The results? She gets amnesia. What will Edward do, now that she forgot everything? Will he remind her he is a vampire? Will Bella remember her love for Edward? Or will he have to start over? Bad title!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have NO idea where I am going with this. I just wondered how Edward would feel (from MY mind) if Bella lost her memories. I am pretty stupid, and I don't do much research on stuff I don't know. In this case, amnesia. So I might have got my facts wrong.

**Chapter One**

**E.POV **

It was the first time since James attacked her, that she was lying motionless in a hospital. I should have been there. I should have never left her side.

I let her visit the dog. That stupid, filthy, canine. I should have gone with her. She insisted that _Jacob _was harmless. I had to go hunting anyways. I told her Alice would be there in 15 minutes…

"_No."_

"_Edward! I promised Charlie I would visit Jacob. It's my fault he is depressed. He was my best friend, Edward." She lowered her head, clutching her torso. I wrapped my arms around her, from behind. _

"_You said you owe him, Edward. He…saved me…" she whispered. I sighed. "Alice will be there in 15 minutes. Don't get him angry. If he calls me a leech, agree with him. Please, don't make him unstable. Not that he already isn't…" I muttered, resting my chin on her head._

"_What will you be doing?" she relaxed in my arms as I gently rocked her. "I should go hunting. I'll take Jasper along." I thought how thirsty he might be. It had been two weeks._

"_I'll see you later then." She turned to face me, a small smile on her perfect lips. I took her face in my hands, placing my lips against hers. She kept calm this time. "See you tonight." I grinned. _

_---------- _It was 8 hours after I let her go, that Alice called me. Jasper and I finished our hunting unusually fast. ----------

_Ring Ring_

"_Hello?" _

_It was Alice. "Edward! It's Bella!" she was running. Wait, Bella. "What did the dog do to her?" I growled. I should never have left her alone with him!_

"_No, Jacob Black didn't do anything. Just get you ass to the hospital! She's hurt!" she hung up. What could have possibly happened? Was it Victoria? Alice would have seen it. _

_I was at the hospital in a flash. Alice was in the waiting room, pacing. "Carlisle is with her. She is unconscious." She clasped her hands together, putting it to her mouth. _

"_She was—"_

_I had no time to listen. I strolled past her, opening the door to Bella's room._

And there she was. Lying in the bed—helpless. Carlisle was filling out papers in the corner. "She's has a concussion. She twisted her ankle, and has a few scratches. We did some testing—we are waiting for the results." He said without looking up.

"What happened?" I growled, taking a seat by her bed. I picked up her hand—it was cold.

"Alice said she saw Bella leaving the house early, so she went to pick her up. She was at Jacob's house, when she heard a screech, not far from the house." Carlisle explained.

"Jacob said she left a few minutes ago." Alice was in the doorway, looking down. "I should have seen it. It was my fault." She started shaking. "By the time I got to the scene, she was unconscious. There were two drunk drivers in the back seats." Her eyes widened.

"An elderly woman was passing by. She said Bella tripped over something, and fell onto the road. The car was coming too fast… "Alice closed her eyes, still shaking. Jasper came out from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes, changing the atmosphere. Alice calmed down. "Thank you." She murmured.

I narrowed my eyes, looking back at Bella's soft face. It took everything I had to stop from reading Alice's mind, and tracking down those two bastards.

"Dr. Cullen?" Charlie was at Alice's side. His eyes widened. "Bella's head was hit by a car, more than a few hours ago. She has a concussion. Her ankle is broken, and she has some minor scratches." Carlisle said.

"Her head?" Charlie's voice was filled with worry. His eyes flickered to me for a second. Ever since I left and came back, he was uncomfortable with me.

"We did some testing. The results will be in shortly." Carlisle said, nodding once, and leaving the room.

As soon as Carlisle left, Charlie's eyes narrowed at me. I looked down, agreeing with him at once—it was my fault.

He darted at me, Alice grabbing his jacket from behind. "I know it's his fault! Everything is his fault! Bella was broken once—I don't want it to happen again!" Charlie glared at Alice, yet she wouldn't let go.

I gently placed Bella's hand by her side, and stood up. My gaze bore into Charlie's eyes until he calmed down. "She wanted to visit Jacob. I let her go. I went…for a run. I blame myself just as much as you do. I never should of let her go. I only found out about this now." My voice was barley audible, my expression, pained.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, I nodded, keeping my head low, and walked out.

I was at the exit when Alice was by my side. "Where are you going? Carlisle said she will wake up soon. I know she would want to see you." Alice begged for me to stay. "I don't know what I might do if I stay. I'll be back in a few minutes." I whispered, not loud enough for a human to hear.

She watched me leave, as I turned the corner of the street. As soon I was out of sight, I sat down by a few trees and ran a hand through my hair.

Nothing was wrong with her. She was in worse conditions before. My fingers wrapped around a thick root of a tree nearby. I closed my eyes.

There she was. Her smiling face, staring back at me. _Edward_… Her sweet voice echoed in my ears. I crushed the root that was in my hand. I sighed and stood up. She would be waking up soon.

I walked back to the hospital, finding Bella's room empty, except for Bella. I took my seat next to her bed, her hand in mine.

After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm…" she said drowsily. "Bella? Take you time. I won't leave you." I promised. She put her hand to her forehead. "I'm…dizzy…" she closed her eyes, and sighed. "Carlisle will be here in a few minutes, I'm sure." I said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

She snapped open her eyes, directing them at me. I blinked, as she released her hand. Confusion and anger was written upon her face.

"W…who are you?" she whispered warily. In that second, my so-called heart—if I had one—shattered into a million pieces. "W…what do you mean?" I stammered. Was this some joke she learned from Emmett?

She backed away a little, as I reached to brush her cheek. She shook her head, her eyes wide. "I don't even know you! What are you doing here? What am _I _doing here?" she looked around, not looking at me again.

I dropped my hands onto my lap, frozen in the chair. Why was she acting like this? Bella was not the kind of person would make jokes like this. Maybe the hit to her head was too hard. Maybe it knocked some sense into her, and now she knows that I am dangerous. But all of a sudden…just like that…it pained me to see that she was frightened by my touch.

All I could do was wait. Wait for Carlisle to give me a damn good explanation.

A/N: If anyone expects me to update fast, please don't. And it won't be good anyways. I have no idea where this will go. It was just out of my boredom and wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was totally bored today, so I wrote out the next two chapters. Here is chapter two for now!

**Chapter Two**

**E.POV**

I heard a faint knock, and Carlisle entered the room. I felt his gaze on me, as I looked down. "Bella? How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, his eyes still on me.

"Am I Bella?" she asked, looking around. I stifled a gasp. Carlisle dropped his papers on a nearby table, and I heard him say my name.

I stood up unwillingly, and followed him out. "We will be right back, Bella." I heard Carlisle say.

I stopped, and leaned against a wall, my arms folded. I knew Carlisle would read my expression. Confused and broken. "I'm sorry Edward. The hit from the car was worse than I thought." Carlisle wouldn't look at me. "Bella….has amnesia." He said quietly, yet I heard it perfectly.

I knew what amnesia was. I didn't go over high school courses for 90 years for nothing. "What type?" I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "Traumatic. Though, thankfully, it is transient." Carlisle said calmly. I released a sigh. She would remember soon enough.

But until then…

Alice was walking by, and stopped. She looked away, aware of the news. "Don't take it too hard on her, Edward. Don't pressure her to remember." Alice said softly. "Do you think I should tell her our secret again?" I asked without thinking.

Alice's eyes widened. She looked to Carlisle. Carlisle's ocher eyes bore into mine. "It is only for a short period of time, remember? The memories will come to her, just by staying with her, Edward." Carlisle explained.

I dropped my face into my hands, and sighed. "She doesn't know who I am, remember? She will think I'm a stalker or something. And the memories return if you remind them about it, right? Well…" I trailed off, looking back and forth between Alice and Carlisle.

Carlisle thought one thing, before he turned to leave with some other doctor.

_Do what you think is right. _

Alice turned her back to me. "I'll tell everyone. See you later." She said, and left the hospital.

I glanced back at the white door. She was waiting for me. I opened it to find her waiting patiently, lightly flipping through the magazines beside her bed.

I sat beside her bed once more, waiting for her to speak. "A woman came in and explained what happened to me. She said that you were someone special to me." She must have meant Alice.

I nodded. She looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. If you were truly someone special to me, I wish I never forgot you." She looked back at me, her eyes filled with regret.

"You will remember…in time." I murmured, resting my hand on the bed railing. I looked away, not wanting to scare her. I felt her warm hand on mine, looking back at her, I found her smiling a small smile.

"Why don't you help me? As soon as I leave this place, help me remember." She looked around, her face filled with disgust. I chuckled. She still hated to be strapped in a hospital bed.

Her eyes widened, as she watched me with curiosity. She looked away, blushing. I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." She murmured. "Tell me." I whispered. I was still slightly frustrated that I couldn't read her mind.

"It's just…I can't believe I am someone special to you." She said quietly, pushing another strand of hair behind her ear. "You're unbelievably gorgeous…" she mumbled. I chuckled, making her bite her lip in embarrassment. The strand of hair fell loose again. I reached to it before she did.

I pushed it back, watching her carefully. She seemed content enough, so I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and smile lightly. "You are my life. The most special of all." I murmured, watching her blush again.

"You're cold." She stated, and took my hand in hers. I looked away. There was a reason for that. She traced her fingers along my palm. I released a sigh of relief. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I gave her my crooked smile, causing her to blush again. "You seem so awed by me ._Again_."

"Sorry." She breathed, letting my hand go.

"Don't be." I whispered, taking hers back again.

"Edward?" Charlie's voice was _so _recognisable—a hatred tone always reserved for me.

"In here." I said calmly, as Bella watched the door open. "You're awake! I just called Renee. How are you feeling, Bella?" he came to her other side, watching _my_ every move.

"And he is…?" she whispered under her breath. "Dad. Call him Charlie." I whispered back. It seemed she didn't want to let him worry about all this. "Hi, Charlie. I'm fine. I'm with Edward, remember?" she grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back. She seemed so casual, it surprised me.

Charlie sighed. "Right. Of course, Edward is a packaged deal." He mumbled. "Carlisle said that once you made your decision, Bella can leave." Charlie looked at Bella, yet his words were directed to me.

_Do what you think is right._

I decided not to tell her—yet. Once she was more familiar, maybe she would remember herself.

"Alright then. Let's go." Bella threw the blanket aside, and jumped up. As soon as she did that, she held her head, and closed her eyes. She wobbled over. I wrapped my arms around her, oblivious to Charlie.

"Shh, take it easy." I breathed in her ear. "I'm fine," she grumbled, yet inhaled and exhaled slowly. Seeing that I had things under control, Charlie bid his farewell and departed. I brought Bella back to her house to change clothes.

I waited downstairs as she changed. If this was more than 8 hours ago, she would have remembered I can sense quiet things. But she wasn't. Letting her enjoy herself, I waited for her to _sneakily _hug me from behind. I turned to see her grin sheepishly.

She was wearing the same dark blue blouse that I had complimented many times before. It made me smile lightly. "What is it? Should I change?" she said, looking down at her blouse. I sighed. "You really are absurd."

I watched her expression change from excitement to confusion. I held her hands in mind. "Do you truly not remember anything?" I asked, no hope in my voice at all.

She shook her head and looked up, her chocolate eyes filled with remorse. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"You…don't remember what I am, do you?" I asked, closing my eyes. "No," she said softly. "What do you mean?" she added. "Nothing. It will come in time."

I took her to our meadow. Surely, that would revive the memories. That was where I admitted my love to her.

We walked there, as I didn't want to rush her memories of _my _kind.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She whispered, walking into the faint sunlight through the trees. She looked back at me, raising an eyebrow. It was time. I would walk into the sunlight. She would surely remember, right?

I could feel the light shimmering on me. I looked down at my pale arms, the light glittering across my skin. Slowly, I turned my head to read her expression.

She backed away slightly, tripping over roots in the process. "H...how can you do that?" she seemed frightened, but I couldn't be sure.

I sighed and retreated into the shadows. _Don't pressure her to remember. _Alice's words echoed in my head. But I did. It was too late to made excuses. Besides, I couldn't think of any for that. She would have taken it better if she knew what I was, first.

"Bella—"I stopped. I could smell _him_. The dog was here. Of all the places, he had to come here! I have to admit, I was grateful he came. What was I going to tell her?

**B.POV (just on the last bit)**

Edward brought me to the most beautiful place I had ever been. He told me this was where he confessed his love to me. I was sure I would remember something then. I walked forward, feeling the sunlight warming me up. I turned to him, wondering why he didn't move.

Even in the shade, he was a god-like creature. Could he really love _me_? I was so ordinary. And in my short time of moving around, I noticed that I am quite unstable. Luckily, Edward is there to catch my fall. Edward. I feel horrible that I caused him pain.

He moved into in the light. What came next shocked me. He was glittering—his skin sparkling like a thousand crystals. Could he have become any more beautiful? I backed away, trying to get a better view. Unfortunately, I tripped over something. "H...how can you do that?" I asked in awe.

Just my luck. I _knew_ I sounded frightened. He moved back in the shadows. I wasn't afraid. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"Bella—" he stopped. He sniffed the air. I looked around. A tall figure stood in the shadows behind me.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun. Jacob/filthy canine is here. I'm not gonna keep him in the scene for too long—though I think he should be…oh well.

I had to re-write the meadow scene. I had Bella be frightened of his sparkling ness. But she wasn't before. Well, I made her a lil bit more shocked. She didn't know he's a vampire, so different reaction people! Oh, and I added the B.POV to see that she wasn't scared. Because Edward can get things wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You probably expected something more longer and exciting…er? with the dog, than what I have wrote here. Sorry! But frankly, I don't care much on _Jake_'s say.

**Chapter Three**

"Leech?" he called out. I rolled my eyes. "Watch it, I'm with Bella." Suddenly, I realised something. What if he was in the other state. "If you aren't a human, don't you dare come out." I closed my eyes, hunting for his thoughts.

_Why not?_

"She has amnesia. She doesn't remember what I am. It won't do any good to see you like that."

_Oh... Well, I'm not in that state, anyways._

I saw his figure emerge from the shadows, not far from Bella. Bella's head twirled to Jacob. He was barefoot, as usual. His jeans were ripped, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Bella kept her distance from me, yet she searched for answers through her worried eyes.

"Bella, this is Jacob Black. He—"

"I think I can explain who I am. Who knows what you told her." Jacob glared at me. His expression softened when he turned to Bella. "I swore to always be you friend. I was there when _he _wasn't." He sent me a death glare. "Is it true, Bells? You can't remember anything?" he asked softly. She shook her head, not taking her eyes off me.

"I hope you remember soon." He said, looking at me as though it was _all _my fault. I was partly to blame, but he of all people, knew that Bella was fragile! 

I scowled. '_You _were the one who let her walk home. You know how clumsy she can be. You should have walked her home. Better yet, made her wait for Alice." I growled.

"_My _fault?! Who knows what you did! You could have smashed her skull, with that strength of yours!" he let out a low growl.

"You think _I _did it?!" I clenched my fists. He did the same, taking a step forward. "Better watch it, dog. This is my _turf_." I mocked his speech. He snarled, walking closer. I revealed my teeth, hissing.

"Stop it!" Bella cried, covering her ears with her hands. We snapped our heads to her direction. I would have made it to her before the dog, but I wasn't sure if she was frightened by me or not.

"I don't want to hear you guys fighting! Edward," she glanced at me. "Just take me home, please."

Jacob said good bye, leaving us alone. "I…don't know how you did that. But…"

I grimaced.

"Do what ever it takes to take me home faster than before." She said quietly. My eyes widened. Did she remember? No. I watched her. She was waiting for me to move.

"Close your eyes." I whispered, as I swung her onto my back. She clung to me tightly, as I started to run.

Once we were at her house, I turned to leave. "Wait!" she grabbed my hand from behind. "Don't go." She whispered.

"You were frightened by me today. Maybe it would be best for me to leave you alone until you remember." My expression was unreadable. Her eyes widened. "No. I don't care if you glitter, or run faster than I can blink. If that's what I fell in love with, then so be it." She entwined her fingers with mine.

We gazed into each other's eyes until I turned to look away. "Please. If you're quiet enough, Charlie won't know. You can even sleep over." She suggested.

I had to crack a smile then. "I don't sleep. Remember?" I wanted to take that back as soon as I said it, for her eyes dropped down in sorrow. "Sorry," I said quickly, lifting her chin up. "You don't sleep?" she asked, forgiving me. I shook my head.

"Can you tell me…what are you?" she asked softly. I closed my eyes, and sighed. "You'll figure it out. I don't want to rush you." She nodded.

We made it to the door, and she froze. "It's locked."

I took the key from under the eave, and unlocked the door. She raised an eyebrow. I smiled, remembering the first time this happened. "Yes, I spied on you before I told you I loved you." I said walking past her.

She blinked, and shook her head. "Alright. I'm a little hungry, so I'll get me something to eat." She said childishly. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I froze. Bella was never one to behave rudely. She would offer a drink to anyone. And yet…she said _me_…Did her subconscious mind remember that I can't eat?

"Your memory is definitely resurfacing." I smiled my so-called crooked smile. She flushed lightly, and searched through the fridge. She came back to the table with a slice of cake. "I'm hungry." She grinned sheepishly. I nodded, understandingly. She didn't eat for eight hours.

"So," she scooped up a piece of cake, popping it into her mouth. "What are you like? How would I describe you?" she asked, watching me with curiosity.

I raised an eyebrow—this was unexpected. "Well…I…" I hesitated. "You know that I can run fast, and that I glitter. So this probably won't come to a surprise to you. It didn't before, anyways."

She nodded, waiting patiently on what I was about to say. "I can read minds—anyone's thoughts. You are an exception. So, I'm not really sure what you think of me. Why don't you tell me?" I grinned.

She flushed, stuffing more cake into her mouth. She swallowed, looking up at me with her wide eyes. "Well…nothing that you said really comes to a big shock to me. I think its strange and all, but…"

"But…?" I edged her on.

"I don't know. It seems like you, I guess. I don't know how to put it—I'm comfortable with it." She started fiddling with her hands. I smiled at her words. "You truly are my life…" I murmured, lifting her chin up once more. Her gazed traveled downwards, her lashes sparkling. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"You think I am gorgeous, correct?" I whispered, bringing my face closer to hers. She nodded, speechless. "Yet…I find you…" My lips were centimetres away from her face now. "_Irresistible_." I gently touched my lips to hers, the warmth of her lips against the cool one of mine.

She deepened the kiss, clueless to my venom, or as usual, uncontrollably attracted to me. Before she could wrap her arms around me, I brought my face back. Her lips parted; obviously she forgot to breathe again. "Sorry," she panted. I nodded.

"Nothing yet?" I whispered, pushing the cake to her. She picked up her fork, shaking her head. "I really thought after you told me about the mind thing and after _that_…" she sighed, finishing up the cake.

She wanted to remember, just as bad as I wanted her to. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember the dog. I must say, I could be quite selfish at times.

A/N: Okay, Im not really sure how someone gets their memories back after amnesia ness….but I hear that they might get flashbacks. My way for Bella to be back, might be really stupid, and totally unrealistic. But yea….don't flame me for it! It might come in the next chapter or two…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last chapter. Enjoy! Sorry if there are too many flashbacks.

**Chapter Four**

It had been around three days since Bella was in the hospital. She still didn't remember the creature that I was, but she as fine with it.

"It'll come to me," she said, determinedly. Instead of remembering things from before, we tried to make some new memories. For some strange reasons, Bella thought that might help.

"Why again, do you think that will work?"

"Don't ask," she mumbled.

"I really want to know what you are thinking." I sighed.

"Oh!"

"Bella?"

"I have a new idea." She took my hand, leading me to my Volvo out side her house. "Why I don't I spend some time with Alice, Jasper, and the rest of them? Maybe they will help me remember."

Esme was there to greet us when we got to my house. "Hello, dears. Do you need anything?" From the look of her clothes, she was gardening. "Is Alice around?" I asked, peering through the window. "She's hunting with Rose." Esme said, putting her shovel down.

"No need, Esme." Edward said, taking my hand. "We'll do something else." He led me inside.

"How about Jasper?" she asked. I winced. She looked confused. Jasper was leaning against the wall near the stairs. He raised an eyebrow. Of course, he could sense my uneasiness.

_Do you want me to leave?  
_

I could tell he was worried. Bella smiled at him, and looked back at me. "What's wrong?" she sensed my trouble. "Jasper," I turned to him. "Bella was wondering if you could talk to her—remind her of _us._"

Jasper stared at Bella, and then looked back to me.

_Are you serious? You're going to leave her alone with me?_

I nodded. "I'll be in my room. Talk to her in Alice's room. I'll strap her down so she can't harm herself." I grinned at Bella, but Jasper was still feeling anxious.

**B.POV**

Jasper led me to his/Alice's room. (a/n: do they share a room?) I sat down on the bed, and he sat down on a chair near the window. "What do you want to know?" he gazed outside. "Well," I stopped to think.

What did I want to know? I knew a lot about Edward. Why not talk to Jasper about himself? I waited for him to stare at me. He didn't. Were all the Cullens so patient? "What's your favourite colour?" I blurted out, not thinking. (twilightscallingme helped me with this :P)

Jasper smiled. "Steel blue," he replied. I nodded. Silence engulfed us. "Why don't I tell you about Edward?" he suggested. I looked up. He was back to gazing outside. Why did they all have to be so beautiful?! Was it part of their qualities? They could be doing just about anything—yet they looked like angels.

"You know that he likes classical music, correct?"

"Yes," Edward played Clair de Lune when ever I was in his car.

"He is the fastest runner out of all of us."

I blinked. "Yes…" I said, eyeing him carefully. He stiffened, as a knock was heard from Edward's room, I think. His gaze turned to me. "Did you not know about his speed?" he asked warily. "I knew. But, he is the fastest?" Jasper nodded, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Bella? Emmett's downstairs. Jasper has something to do. Let's go." Edward was leaning against the door way. I nodded, smiling lightly. "Thanks, Jasper." He nodded, still looking outside.

We were half way downstairs when I stopped. "Does Jasper…not like me?" I asked Edward. He sighed. "It's not that. Maybe I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I think I made things worse." He muttered, walking down the rest of the stairs. I followed him, more confused than ever.

**E.POV**

The truth is, Jasper called me. Through his mind, that is.

_Edward._

I knocked, letting him know I heard him.

_I…come and take her. I can't resist very well, right now. _

I knew I shouldn't have done that. For some stupid reason, I thought since Bella didn't remember, he would be more comfortable. I should have listened to his thoughts more thoroughly.

Emmett was waiting downstairs. Once we reached the bottom, I froze. Emmett's eyes were a light black. (a/n: is that possible?)

"Emmett," I growled. "Go hunting. Now." I never should have brought Bella here in the first place. "Relax," he was at the door. "I just realized too. I'm going," he waved goodbye, and left.

I didn't move. Bella was waiting behind me, confused, as usual. "Hunting? Is this another…" she trailed off. "You're getting sharper," I grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, she smiled back.

**B.POV**

"Why don't I get you home? It's late," he suggested. I frowned. "It's nine o'clock." He flashed his teeth, smiling a wide smile. "Times up." I groaned. Charlie and his curfews. He still thought it was Edward's fault.

Edward let me have my human time—shower, brushing teeth, the usual. Once Charlie was asleep, Edward came out of my closet, and lay beside me. He lay my thick quilt between us, but I snuggled closer to him. "Go to sleep," he breathed against my neck. Yeah, like I could go to sleep after that.

Finally, I felt myself drifting to sleep. I had the most interesting dream. I was in a dark alleyway. I was screaming Edward's name, finally bashing into him. He was topless, his eyes closed. The toll of a clock was ringing in my ears.

Suddenly, a gentle song started to play. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It sounded like a lullaby.

Edward looked down at me, his voice filled with wonder, and slightly amused. "Amazing. Carlisle was right." He whispered.

That's when it happened. It seemed as though memories, my life, was flashing before my eyes.

"_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."_

_------_

"_I told you—I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."_

_------_

"_Werewolves have enemies?"  
_

"_Only one."_

_------_

"_About vampires."_

"_And you immediately thought of me?"_

_"No. He…mentioned your family."_

_-----_

"_Do you truly believe that you care more for me that I do for you?"_

_-----_

"_Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"_

_-----_

"_Stay."_

"_I will. Like I said, as long as it makes you happy…as long as it's what's best for you."_

_-----_

"_It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_-----_

"_That's a good idea. You've been spending so much time with Jacob, your other friends are going to think you've forgotten them."_

_-----  
_

"_You really, honestly, don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?"_

_-----_

"_But how could you believe me? After all the thousand of times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"_

_-----_

"_Forever,"_  
…

…

"_Bella?"   
_...  
"_BELLA?!"_  
…

"BELLA?" Edward was whispering furiously into my ear. I snapped open my eyes, and started to scream. Edward's hand muffled my screaming. We waited for Charlie to come up. He was snoring like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella? You're awake. Calm down." He whispered, wrapping both arms around my waist. We were both sitting now, as I started to shake slightly.

"Bella, sweetheart, what happened." Edward's voice calmed me down. Which also brought me back to reality.

"You're….a vampire." I felt Edward's body stiffen.

"Jacob is a werewolf…you hate him." I blurted out things, not thinking them thoroughly. Edward scowled. "You got that right,"

"James attacked me…and….you…." I looked up at him, my eyes slightly watering. "Left me…" I whispered. Did Edward stiffen before? Because now he was frozen.

"Jacob was there for me…and then….Italy…and…" realization hit me hard. I remembered. But how? Silence took over the conversation. But not all of it.

"My lullaby…" I murmured, straining my ears to listen to the gentle tune. "I didn't want to wake you, so I turned the volume on low." He explained.

It never felt better to remember. My memories. The most important things I had. My lullaby. It was the thing that triggered my memory. My sweet, sweet lullaby. I rested my head against his marble chest. He lay me down, his arm still around me.

Not only my lullaby…but Edward. After the gap, when he left—I winced—his first words meant so much.

Amazing. Carlisle was right.

Carlisle _was_ right. There was God. There was hell. And there was heaven. My heaven…my lullaby. And most of all—Edward….forever.

Fin.

A/N: I think I rushed that chapter, but I wanted to get it over and done with. Don't get me wrong, I actually liked writing this story. It didn't stump me too much, as my other stories do. I hope my way of Bella getting her memories back isn't to unrealistic.


End file.
